


他的難題

by Slasholic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slasholic/pseuds/Slasholic





	1. 阿爾弗雷德的難題

對美國來說，那些曾以宗主國自居的殖民者們多少都有些變態。套句英國總是用來形容西班牙的話──那個該死的戀童癖！──但美國幾乎不忍心吐槽你有什麼資格這樣說人家。  
  
例如像是現在。  
  
剛洗完澡的美國站在玄關前，腰上只圍著一條浴巾，從髮尾滴落的水珠沿著頸部線條滑過精實的胸膛。他冷眼看著醉醺醺的英國被某個不認識的傢伙扛進門。當那個不知道從哪裡冒出來的野男人抬頭發現他時，好好一雙眼球都快瞪出來了。  
  
「亞瑟！你沒說你家裡有人在啊。」  
  
「……嗯？」英國吃力地睜開眼睛，好不容易才把目光對焦在面前的美國身上。  
  
啊，對了，「亞瑟·柯克蘭」是這傢伙在偽裝成一般人時使用的名字，美國想起來了。那名男性忽然拉起英國的領子，靠近耳邊窸窣著不曉得說了些什麼，惹得英國忍不住咯咯笑出聲來。  
  
「就憑這傢伙？哈哈，他是我的弟弟──」英國軟趴趴地抱住對方的肩膀，親暱得簡直太過可疑。「喂！阿爾弗雷德，不是跟你說了要來之前先通知一聲嗎？」  
  
我打過電話了，沒人接聽，而且你家的門根本忘了上鎖，你這個丟三落四的傢伙。美國本來是想這麼說的，但不知為何，話到了嘴邊卻變成質問般的口吻：「他是誰？」  
  
「噢……」忽然被點名的男子尷尬地將英國放倒在牆邊。「嗨！我是亞瑟的朋友，他喝得挺醉所以送他回來……那麽、亞瑟，既然你弟弟在家，我就先走了。」  
  
「啊，等等──」  
  
美國沒有說話，冷眼旁觀這齣鬧劇到底什麼時候才要落幕。來路不明的傢伙在他凌厲的注視中落荒而逃，留下依然神智不清的英國，坐在地上胡言亂語。  
  
「……我要去洗澡。」  
  
他總算是聽清楚了那些嘟囔，同時英國也自行站了起來，搖搖晃晃地走向浴室。或許這傢伙根本沒那麼醉。美國心不在焉地想著，鬼使神差之下竟然也跟著走到浴室前，發現對方又一次忘了鎖門。  
  
於是他直接闖了進去，撿起滿地衣褲扔進洗衣籃中。明亮的燈泡映出浴簾後的模糊人影，此時正彎下腰，打開水龍頭，嘩啦啦開始淋浴。  
  
「你常幹這種事嗎？」  
  
「啊？」  
  
「像這樣把人帶回家。」  
  
一頭栽進水柱下的英國沉默了好一會兒，或許他沒聽見這個問題，也或許根本沒打算要回答。美國不耐煩地將浴巾從腰間扯下，柔軟的性ͺ器沉睡在金褐色毛髮間，被他握在手裡掂了掂，對著馬桶開始撒尿。強而有力的注水聲和淋浴的聲響結合在一塊兒，迴盪在狹窄的空間中。浴簾後方開始傳來洗髮乳的味道，隨著熱氣逐漸漫延開來，聞起來像是生澀的青草。  
  
「我做什麼跟你沒關係吧。」  
  
是啊，這麼說也沒錯啦。美國回應道。他漫不經心地甩落最後幾滴水珠，抽了衛生紙把自己擦拭乾淨，然後按下沖水按鈕，馬桶裡頓時形成小小的漩渦。  
  
「好燙！」站在裡頭的英國突然發出驚叫，接連幾聲瓶罐掉落的聲響，似乎有什麼東西落在地上碎了。「啊！……好痛……」  
  
「抱歉，我忘記了──你沒事吧？」  
  
「笨蛋！別拉開！」  
  
美國掀起浴簾，一枚瓶子緩緩滾到腳邊。他看見英國狼狽地跌坐在地上，那個總是自視甚高的傢伙──濕漉漉的金髮上還留著泡沫，平時隱藏在軍裝之下，鮮少受到日曬的皮膚被熱水燙得通紅。美國的注意力全落在對方腿間那根半勃ͺ起的陰ͺ莖上。喝爛醉的時候不是應該硬不起來嗎？他想著，伸手關掉逐漸變得冰冷的水龍頭，忽然理解了酒精和性都是屬於這個國家的本質。  
  
……淫ͺ亂的傢伙。  
  
美國幾乎是沒忍住就脫口而出。此時的他就站在浴簾外，低頭看著英國的臉色瞬間發白，然後漲紅，氤氳的綠色眼睛似乎隨時都會掉下淚來。  
  
「你給我滾出去！」  
  
───  
  
全世界都察覺了，最近的美利堅合眾國顯得非常煩躁。情緒高亢、急於表現、充滿攻擊性，情況嚴重得幾乎要引發國際問題，於是美國的上司們決定放祖國一個長假。  
  
沒有人說出口的是，這些症狀聽起來大概是遲來的思春期。  
  
他計畫到不同的國家散心。不過，最近日本正為了下一屆奧運的準備忙得焦頭爛額，美國索性自己窩在旅館裡來個日式電影之夜。他不懂日語，直到電影已經演出了三分之二，他才驚覺原來自己租回來的是同志電影──而且還是特別色情的那種，怪不得影帶出租店的店員當時向他投來曖昧的目光。  
  
他抱著爆米花桶靜靜看到電影結束，以三流愛情動作片的標準來說，這齣劇情的安排意外令人動容。兩位男主角在港口訣別的畫面特別讓美國印象深刻，結局時，那艘載著青年航向夕陽的汽船甚至出現在他的夢裡。  
  
那麼，所謂的愛情又是什麼呢？  
  
一起吃飯、睡覺，一起待在相同的空間裡，呼吸彼此呼吸過的空氣。  
  
約會，牽手，看電影。  
  
分享喜怒哀愁，喜歡看見對方的笑容，願意為他拭去每一滴淚水。  
  
無數次的擁抱和親吻。  
  
不管身處天堂或地獄，都想讓他感到幸福。  
  
「──當然是sеx囉！」  
  
美國無語地望著法國擺出下流的手勢，他已經後悔提出這個問題了。  
  
「可是，我從來都不覺得那個人性ͺ感……」  
  
「真是失禮！」法國哥哥怒氣沖沖地拍了拍他的腦袋，「聽好了：『美麗』存在這個世界上的每個角落。若是有個人沒有任何的性吸引力，都是你自己的錯！」  
  
那一晚他失眠了，像個情竇初開的懵懂少年。  
  
美國隔天就要離開巴黎，但他還沒想好最後一站要去什麼地方。當他提著行李來到機場時，雙腳幾乎是自動走到愛爾蘭航空的櫃檯前，親切的女服務員立刻露出職業笑容，詢問他是否需要幫助。  
  
「我訂不到酒店，」兩個小時後，坐在VIP候機室裡的美國還在不停抱怨。「目前還有空房的旅館都會鬧鬼！」  
  
「那你就去跟幽靈作伴吧。」  
  
英國說完就掛了電話。  
  
───  
  
晚上十點，美國走出希斯洛機場的接機大廳，果然發現那個傢伙正翹著二郎腿坐在角落，看向電視牆上循環播放的新聞節目，思緒卻明顯不在這裡。美國快步走到對方面前，在他反應過來以前展開雙臂，給英國一個深深的擁抱。  
  
三十分鐘過後，他們成為穿梭在倫敦夜街的一份子。副駕駛座上的美國仰起視線，想從建築物之間找到喘息的空間，卻依然遲遲不見著名的伊莉莎白塔。  
  
「英國，你想跟我做愛嗎？」  
  
「……欸？」  
  
冷不防的緊急煞車，他們及時迴避了一輛超速闖紅燈的黑色寶馬。美國揉了揉自己被安全帶勒住的肩膀。看吧，法國那個傢伙，到底是誰的錯呢。  
  
「不，我又不是同性戀。」英國說。  
  
然後車內再度陷入一片難捱的寂靜，再駛過兩個路口後，英國才緩緩開口。  
  
「那個……你……」他從後視鏡裡匆匆瞥了美國一眼，猶豫地繼續說道：「你最近的表現很奇怪，難道是那方面覺醒了嗎？」  
  
這次換成美國不再答腔，只是撐著下巴默默看向窗外。  
  
英國好像明白了什麼。  
  
即使被沉重的歷史文化所束縛，現在的聯合王國也算是對個人性向抱持尊重的國家，至少他們正在努力著。畢竟，過去的上司還曾為了離婚而改變宗教呢。英國不禁微笑，原來美國這傢伙還是很在乎自己的──想到這裡，他的胸口湧起一陣暖意，若不是手裡還握著方向盤，他差點就要像從前那樣摸摸美國的腦袋。  
  
「你已經不是小孩子了，有性慾需要解決是很正常的事，可是一定要注意安全，尤其是我們的特殊身份。你懂我的意思吧？」  
  
英國清了清喉嚨，他從來沒有想過會在這種情況下和美國討論情操教育的話題，讓他覺得有些尷尬。不過，既然身為曾經的兄長，他一定要好好支持這個傢伙，畢竟向親友出櫃是需要非常大的勇氣的。  
  
「雖然我不了解那個領域……呃，對了，還記得上次你來我家的時候，遇到那個金髮的傢伙嗎？他就是個同志，也算是不錯的好傢伙。其實，他跟我說過他覺得你很可愛……所以如果你需要的話，我可以介紹你們認識……」  
  
「嗯，我知道了。」  
  
美國總算出聲，打斷對方滔滔不絕的自言自語。街燈和霓虹招牌快速掠過窗外，德克薩斯的鏡片閃過無數光彩，讓人看不清楚現在他臉上的表情。  
  
「你還是快點去死吧，英國。」  
  
「為什麼啊！？」  
  


─TBC─


	2. 亞瑟柯克蘭的難題

他，大不列顛暨北愛爾蘭聯合王國，目前正在和美國交往。就是狹義上那種意思。  
  
不必奢求什麼可歌可泣的羅曼史，畢竟對象可是那個美利堅合眾國。根據英國血淋淋的切身之痛，那傢伙像隻自信滿滿、年輕的鷹：鼓動著豐沛羽翼，瞄準獵物，俯衝，攫取，帶回老巢生吞活剝。  
  
大概很快就會膩了吧。每天早晨起床時，英國總是盯著鏡子裡的倒影這樣告訴自己。  
  
長達一週的世界會議在此起彼落的道別聲中正式結束。英國像往常那樣，收拾完自己的東西後準備離席，臨走前，他回頭望了一眼會議室，看見美國正興高采烈地和日本談論著最新上市的電玩，聊得不可開交。  
  
「日本偶爾也來我家玩嘛！」  
  
「嗯……在下會找時間去拜訪的。」  
  
「Yeah！就這麼說定啦！」  
  
連日本的客套話都聽不出來，這傢伙果然是個笨蛋。英國的嘴角浮出一抹冷笑，自顧自地繞過人群，走過轉角。從西側的通道可以更快抵達停車場，於是他避開人滿為患的主樓梯，卻沒想到會在這裡遇上三個湊在一起簡直要讓地球逆轉的麻煩精。  
  
「看看誰來了，這不是眉毛嗎？」  
  
真是狹路相逢。紅酒混蛋跟戀童癖就算了，竟然連普魯士那個弟控也在這裡，八成是又跟著德意志來藉機觀光的。英國咋舌，懶得吐槽眼前的場景就像霸佔樓梯間的不良高中生，逕自向前跨了一步，靴尖剛好踢在西班牙的脛骨上。  
  
「給我讓開，不長眼的東西真是擋路。」  
  
「喂喂，你這是想打架嗎？本大爺隨時能奉陪喔。」  
  
「連國家都不算的傢伙滾一邊去！」  
  
「你說什麼！當心我揍你啊！」  
  
「你們別那麼掃興嘛。」法國湊近劍拔弩張的兩人之間，熟絡地將他們緊緊攬在一塊兒，笑得滿面春風。「我們等一下要去新開的俱樂部，英國要不要一起來呀？那裡有很多漂亮的小姐姐喔！」  
  
「啊？不去！為什麼我要跟你們去喝酒啊！」英國奮力想推開那張煩人的面孔，鬍渣螫得臉頰疼死了！  
  
「不就是因為英國都沒有朋友嗎？真可憐呀。」  
  
「你這混帳──」  
  
「STOP！為世界帶來和平與正義的HERO來啦☆」  
  
英國還來不及轉頭，整個人忽然被一股力量迅速往後拉去，不小心就失足倒在誰的臂彎裡。他抬頭一瞧，發現是美國正緊緊抓著他的臂膀，把他拽得生疼。  
  
「英國待會兒要來我家玩喔，你們下次再約吧。」美國臉上掛著燦爛的笑容，手裡的力道卻絲毫沒有放鬆。英國忽然本能地感到毛骨悚然，腦袋發熱便忍不住猛烈掙扎起來。  
  
「什麼時候決定的事！我根本沒有答應吧！」  
  
「因為日本有事不能來嘛，沒辦法就只好找你了。」  
  
「笨蛋！」我居然是別人的代替品嗎！英國差點氣到哽咽，淚水已經溢出眼角，激動地指著對方的鼻子開始怒吼：「我絕對不會陪你玩那些愚蠢的電視遊樂器！」  
  
美國攤開雙手，無所謂地聳了聳肩：「反正可以做的事還有很多吧？」  
  
普魯士蹲坐在臺階上，發現那個粗眉毛沒來由地忽然安靜下來，於是轉頭看了精神奕奕的美國一眼，接著又重新看向滿臉通紅的另一個人。  
  
「你們兄弟倆在搞什麼？英國你臉紅得好噁心啊。」  
  
閉嘴啦童貞哥哥！  
  
「啊，羅馬諾打電話來了，我先走囉！Hasta la vista！」西班牙握著手機，踏著愉快的步伐退出戰場。  
  
沒有人知道他們正在交往，但總是有明眼人能夠從蛛絲馬跡中找出端倪。法國的腦袋突然靈光乍現，趕忙拎起不識貨的普魯士，在經過美國身邊的時候，還順手拍了一下那顆堅實挺翹的臀部，曖昧地對他眨了眨眼：加油呀，牛仔小子。  
  
───  
  
英國簡直想要掐死自己，或是乾脆把旁邊那個不斷顫抖著發出嗚噎聲的男人悶死在毯子裡。原來那些所謂「可以做的事情」排行第一名的就是恐怖電影馬拉松，他早該料到的。  
  
看著螢幕裡目睹同伴變成喪屍的主角那張痛徹心扉的放大鏡頭，英國惡狠狠地想著：你哭個屁，我才想哭呢，最好所有人最後都被病毒感染，一起下地獄吧。  
  
英國斜倚在沙發扶手上，右手撐著臉，煩躁地把不斷發抖的美國從自己身上推開。任何人都休想來招惹聯合王國，尤其是在他欲求不滿的時候，想都別想！  
  
「英國──今天晚上一起睡啦──」  
  
「吵死了！會怕的話就不要在睡前看恐怖片啊！」  
  
英國一邊刷牙，一邊從鏡子裡看著可憐兮兮地坐在浴缸邊緣，眼眶泛紅的美國，竟然覺得他像隻小雞似地跟在身後的行為有點可愛。反正，這傢伙很快就會膩的。英國撇開目光，低頭吐了一口泡沫在洗臉台中ⁱ央。  
  
他恨透了總是會對美國心軟的自己。  
  
───  
  
如今回憶起來，英國才發現自己完全忽略了那傢伙的青春期。美國成長得太快了，當英國意識到的時候，那個天真無邪的孩子早已揮舞著自由的旗幟，離他遠去。  
  
美國曾經和女性在一起過嗎？為什麼會喜歡男人？有沒有談過真正的戀愛？初戀是在哪個時候？  
  
他還愛我嗎？  
  
既然正在交往，身為兩名健康的成年男性，理所當然也有性ⁱ生活的需求──至少英國是這樣認為的，但沒有人願意成為打破平衡的那個人。即使睡在同一張床上，他們還是分別各據在床的兩側入眠。已經有好幾個清晨，英國迷迷糊糊地從夢境中醒來，察覺有什麼堅硬的東西頂在他的腿間，伴隨著低沉急促的喘息，熱氣噴灑在頸後，燙得英國再也無法入睡。  
  
以一個國家來說，那傢伙畢竟還太年輕。  
  
當鬧鐘響起時，美國打著呵欠，搔了搔亂七八糟的亂髮，頭也不回地走下床。直到上鎖的聲音從浴室傳來，英國才意識到自己從頭到尾都緊盯著對方晨勃的下ⁱ體不放，那東西簡直像頭怪物，把單薄的睡褲也頂濕了好一大片。他尷尬地把臉重新埋進棉被裡，卻發現連床上都充滿美國的味道，像是混著蜂蜜的白橡樹，甜膩又煽情。  
  
不斷說話的嘴唇、眼神、脖子與肩膀的線條、修長手指、穿著合身牛仔褲時隱約突顯的輪廓。  
  
過於爽朗的笑聲，低喃著晚安的耳語。  
  
濕濡的吻。  
  
終於有一天晚上，英國從衣櫥深處搬出紙箱，嘩啦一聲把裡頭的東西通通倒在床上。手裡還握著掌上遊戲機的美國斜睨著那些情趣道具，沈默不語，一臉嫌棄的表情還是讓英國覺得有些受傷。  
  
「別會錯意了！這些才不是為你準備的，是、是為了我自己……」  
  
「原來你會自己玩這些東西啊？果然是情ⁱ色大使。」  
  
美國挑眉，隨手拿起一根矽膠陽ⁱ具仔細端詳。從外觀到紋路的細節還挺像那麼一回事，不過話說回來，他又沒研究過其他男人的老二，怎麼會知道這東西做得好不好。  
  
美國捏了捏充滿彈性的柔軟前端，覺得這東西的手感倒是挺有趣的。  
  
「放下！放下那個骯髒的東西！」看著對方隨意玩ⁱ弄成ⁱ人玩具的動作，精神受到劇烈衝擊的英國立刻就後悔了。他雙腿一軟，直接跪倒在床邊，幾乎是從靈魂深處發出悲泣：「我的天使啊啊啊……」  
  
「這些不是你自己買回來的嗎！你這個變態！」  
  
美國瞪著仍趴在床沿一動也不動的男人，莫名其妙地感到怒火中燒。這個言行抵觸的傢伙，難道到現在還覺得他是純潔無瑕的孩子嗎？  
  
「……過來，英國。」他摘下眼鏡，重新深呼吸幾口氣，壓抑的情緒讓他的聲音變得比平常更加低沉。「想嚐嚐天使的味道嗎？」  
  
英國抬起淚眼花花的臉龐，正巧看見美國解開睡衣鈕扣，露出飽滿的胸膛和腹部──原來在他的眼裡，連那些攝取過多速食而形成的贅肉都顯得性感。英國的臉迅速緋紅，更多的眼淚再也止不住滑落。他爬上ⁱ床，緩緩移動到美國張開的雙腿之間，主動替他脫下內褲，早已半勃起的性器立刻彈到他的面前，英國似乎被那兇猛的架勢嚇了一跳，但隨即恢復鎮靜，張嘴就直接將半根陰ⁱ莖含了進去。  
  
這個人是真的愛我啊。美國想著，很快就無法繼續思考。  
  
「嗯……英國。」他輕輕喘息著，感覺自己的下半ⁱ身已經硬得不像話，頂在那溼潤的喉嚨裡簡直舒服得要死。「英國……」  
  
「別、別用那種聲音喊我！笨蛋！」  
  
「什麼聲音？跟平常一樣啊。」  
  
然後美國伸出手，半哄半騙地愛ⁱ撫著英國的耳朵，滿腦子只想趕快重新插回那張誘人的嘴裡。細緻的耳骨非常漂亮，讓人忍不住想在上頭穿個紅色耳釘，彷彿一珠鮮血。英國瞇起眼睛，像隻貓似地打了個哆嗦──他的汗毛直豎，下體腫脹得比對方還硬。  
  
「……我愛你。」美國低聲說道。  
  
只是意亂情迷而已，反正他很快就會膩了。英國抬起視線，恰巧與美國四目相接。究竟要如何才能讓自己的身影永遠映在那雙過分美麗的藍眼睛裡呢？只要這傢伙想要，他就能夠擁有一切，而我已經什麼都沒有了。  
  
  
  
─TBC─


	3. 他們的難題

美國始終覺得他的情人像一團謎。興許都要怪泰晤士河畔那霧久久不散，或是帝國千年以來的食古不化，造就那傢伙總是一貫矯揉造作的高尚模樣。他甚至還敢自詡為紳士呢！明明就暴躁易怒，囉嗦又愛哭。  
  
而且非常脆弱。  
  
啊，情人！誰會知道就算是已經存在了四百多年的國家 ，提起這個單字時還會臉紅。美國渾身燥熱，翻個身重新埋進枕頭裡，不巧英國放在床頭邊的手機又開始響了起來，他隨手撈起來看一眼，第六通未接來電顯示在螢幕上。  
  
「哈哈哈！你的秘書一定快氣炸了。」美國放聲笑道，沒有回應的浴室裡安靜得不可思議。  
  
他走下床，無意間踩到地毯上已經用過的保險套，黏糊糊的觸感殘留在腳底，醜陋得像是從陰莖蛻脫的皮。  
  
因為童話和英雄電影的結局永遠停留在「從此他們過著幸福快樂的日子」，美國曾經以為相愛的兩個人在一起就是終點，誰知道這才是新的開始。每次相處的時候，美國都覺得自己又多看透這個人一點：明白他的自負虛榮、他的英式浪漫、他的欲望和需索無度。美國還想了解更多，從那個人身上找出更多自己先前忽視的東西。  
  
所以這傢伙到底還要洗多久？經過剛才激烈的床上運動後，現在他全身都是汗，難受死了。  
  
「Hey英國！因為你動作太慢了，所以我就直接進來啦！」  
  
美國在肩上掛起毛巾，啪地一聲打開門，然後愣在原地。雖然他從未預期過什麼美人入浴，但也沒有想到會親眼見證兇案現場般的慘況──只見英國趴在馬桶前，滿嘴是血，明顯是被忽然闖入的傢伙嚇了一大跳，望向美國的眼眶泛紅，巴眨巴眨就掉落幾顆眼淚。  
  
這種熟悉的症狀，美國首先想到的是七月病，但是接下來就要過萬聖節了，獨立戰爭留下的舊疾不應該在這時候發作。  
  
「英國……你……」美國緩緩向前走了一步，臉上的表情由先前的震驚逐漸轉為奇妙神采。「你懷孕了嗎？」  
  
這傢伙知道自己在說什麼嗎！  
  
英國眼前發黑，呼吸差點緩不過氣。他感到自己額前的青筋就快要爆裂，內心忽然湧起一股殺意，恨不得要把這個混蛋的腦袋塞進馬桶裡。  
  
───  
  
英國的身體似乎把他們之間的親密行為視為侵略。  
  
現在回想起來，這個被譽為「世界情色大使」的傢伙在床上的表現只能說差強人意，這倒不是指他像條死魚，客觀而論，英國所提供的那些「服務」還是很不錯的，只是他從未在美國面前達到高潮。無法讓伴侶在性愛中享受歡愉，對每個男人來說都是相當嚴重的打擊，現在真相大白了，至少美國釐清了為什麼每次做愛的時候，英國總是咬緊牙關露出難受的表情，他還以為是因為自己的東西太大了的關係。  
  
不過，那大概也是原因之一啦。  
  
「你有聽說過暴露療法嗎？如果是壓力造成的精神焦慮，只要讓患者慢慢適應狀況，讓身體認為『這不是威脅』的話，就沒問題了！」  
  
美國興致勃勃地說個不停，在純粹的鏡片底下，那雙藍色眼眸此時正溢滿光彩。每當他露出這種表情的時候，英國都會覺得他仍然是那個在草原上打著赤腳盡情奔跑的孩子。  
  
「怎麼可能沒問題啊！大笨蛋！」  
  
英國才剛吼完，本來就暈乎乎的大腦立刻瀕臨死機，他大口喘息著，努力把空氣吸進饑渴的肺裡。大概又是缺氧，無法正常運作的腦袋開始出現奇妙的念頭：到底畫作裡的天使為什麼會需要猛禽的翅膀呢──他不明白，也不想過問，隱約察覺這個問題的答案會非常嚇人。  
  
例如像是現在。  
  
「英國，手不可以停下來喔。」這才不是天使，是該死的美利堅合眾國。「為了讓你能克服心理障礙，這次主導權就特別交給你了，要好好幹啊。」  
  
「嗚……可惡……」  
  
英國全身止不住顫抖，手中握著仿造女性陰部的柔軟矽膠，在那傢伙面前不知檢點地大開雙腿，反覆套弄自己腫脹發疼的陰莖，過多潤滑液隨著抽插的動作溢出杯緣，染髒了下身的潔白床單。美國臉上堆滿笑容，笑得一副置身事外，早在獨立當時就知道他是個死沒良心的東西。英國暗自罵道，嘴裡突然大量分泌唾液，濃郁的鐵鏽味湧上喉嚨，他忍不住又嘔出一口血，隨即被美國用皺成一團的襯衫擦去。  
  
「不要用衣服，很難洗乾淨......」英國皺起眉，難堪地別過臉。  
  
「那種東西丟掉再買就好了。」美國說道，隨手將染了血污的襯衫扔到地上。「你看你又分心了吧，真是沒用耶。」  
  
話才說完，那聽不見人話的傢伙竟冷不防掀起英國的汗衫，露出一片平坦的腹部和胸膛。雖然英國的體型在列強中稍顯單薄，畢竟還是經過鍛鍊的男性軀體，精瘦的肌理線條非常漂亮。  
  
美國望著那片平時隱藏在繁複正裝下的白皙肌膚，如今正因為情慾而泛紅發汗，棕金色的稀薄體毛繼續往下延伸，在根處濕濡得一塌糊塗。說也奇怪，又不是第一次看見英國的裸體了，到底有什麼好興奮的？美國想著，迷迷糊糊地用右手拇指按住眼前那顆凸起的乳首，企圖將它揉進柔軟的乳暈裡。就在那一瞬間，英國抖得全身都要碎了。  
  
「這樣會舒服嗎？」  
  
「那裡不行！我又不是女人！」  
  
「現在才在說什麼，腦子不清楚了嗎？」美國不自覺舔了舔嘴唇，同時感受到對方炙熱的視線，他覺得相當滿意。「你以前可是我的宗主國啊，英國，哺育孩子是『母親』應該做的事吧？如果我口腔期不滿足的話也都是你的錯。快點，自己把衣服掀起來。」  
  
為什麼我要做這種事？  
  
那雙綠寶石般的眼眸因潮熱而含著淚，英國咬著衣擺，任對方埋在他的胸前予取予求，來不及吞嚥的唾液將布料染濕一片。這倆平時聒噪不休的傢伙總算安靜下來了，房裡只剩下曖昧的聲響在彼此耳邊迴盪。  
  
美國的嘴裡好熱，舌頭也是。當他發現舌頭和指腹已經無法滿足對方的時候，則開始用上牙齒刮磨，而另一邊的敏感乳頭也被手指用力擰捏，更惹得英國喘息不止，忍不住加快手裡自瀆的速度，柔軟矽膠像是另一張嘴，內壁皺摺渴望地吸吮著他的陰莖，溫熱液體不停從鈴口流出來，讓英國真的產生自己在哺乳的錯覺。  
  
我的美國啊。  
  
「美國……美國……我……快要射……」英國閉上雙眼，嘶啞地喊著對方的名字，身體累積的興奮直達臨界點，全身感官正準備迎接即將來臨的高潮，沒料到美國竟然抓住他的雙手，將矽膠玩具啵地拔起來扔到一邊，所有刺激嘎然而止，硬是將英國從天堂邊緣拖回人間。  
  
「啊！你幹什麼！」  
  
英國氣急敗壞地狠狠踢了美國一腳，卻被對方牢牢扣著腳踝不放。  
  
「不要只顧著自己爽，別忘了，我們的目的是要讓你的身體記住這種感覺。」美國說著，一邊抬起英國的腿扛在肩上，順勢吻了吻白皙的大腿內側。「很難受嗎？已經想要『殖民』了嗎？我的大英帝國閣下。」  
  
「笨蛋！在說什麼蠢──喂！不要……」  
  
在英國反應過來以前，那傢伙手指已經刺進他的體內，多虧剛才分泌的體液和潤滑劑，除了違反生理機能帶來的不適感之外，早就濕淋淋的後穴並沒有太多疼痛。  
  
「感受一下，這是你最疼愛的美國的手指哦。」  
  
「閉嘴！別說了啊笨蛋！」  
  
「我一直在想，所謂『侵略』大概就是這麼一回事吧：無所不用其極，想要把對方變成只屬於自己的東西。」美國滿口叨叨絮絮，嘴角還是那副不正經的笑容。「所以別再擺出被害人的模樣了，英國，你不也是這樣想的嗎？偽裝成親切兄長的模樣，甚至在遭遇背叛之後還答應和我交往，你到底想從我身上得到什麼？」  
  
美國緩緩轉動手腕，修長手指不停摩擦濕熱的肉壁，為了讓英國能更快適應，他又往裡頭更深入點，還多加了一根指頭進去，動作算得上溫和。他從頭到尾都低垂著雙眸，和頭髮相同的蜜金色睫毛纖長又濃密，美國本來就年輕，從英國的角度看來，這張臉龐竟能與當初的美麗少年重疊在一起。  
  
「這算什麼……是報復嗎？」英國喃喃低語，神情恍惚，燥熱的身體卻下意識挪了挪姿勢，讓對方能更順利開拓自己。  
  
「是愛喔。」美國沙啞地說。  
  
內臟頻繁受到不尋常的刺激，引發強烈收縮，緊咬著入侵者不放。英國不再說話，抬起手臂逃避現實似地遮住雙眼，另一隻手向後攥著起枕頭，哼著鼻子發出微弱的呼吸聲。  
  
當然，他們也不是第一次做這檔子事，美國早就察覺了──就算前一天已經做到彼此都下不了床，這傢伙的身體還是生澀得像個處子。  
  
美國沒有花太多時間就找到敏感點，看著英國才剛勃起又軟下的性器前流出一大灘黏液，他知道是時候了，從褲腰裡探出凶器般的陰莖，直挺挺地貼著腹部，顯示出擁有者的年輕氣盛。他捏了捏發脹的前端，更多體液從小孔迫不及待地滲出，把值得驕傲的柱身抹得充滿光澤，憋得死緊的欲望即將得到釋放，美國挺著腰，讓自己嚴絲合縫地抵住好不容易拓開的穴口，同時嘆了一口氣，粗重的喘息聲卻讓身下的人忽然起了反應，猛然收縮的括約肌像是恨不得要將他整根老二都吸進去。  
  
「英國，你的身體裡好熱，好像快融化了。」他沒再多等，立刻把柔軟的前端塞進毫無抵抗之力的肉穴之中。「你就那麼想要我變成你的一部分嗎？真是貪婪的宗主國，努力把它吞進去吧。」  
  
「嗚……」  
  
「感覺到了嗎？」美國強忍住本能沒再繼續往前推進，一滴熱汗沿著臉頰滑落，落在英國劇烈起伏的胸膛上。「像現在這樣，或再更深的地方會比較舒服？你喜歡哪種？」  
  
然後他將陰莖完全抽出，又淺淺插入，來回反覆幾次，直到英國連雙腿開始打顫，充滿彈性的肉摺被折騰得紅腫充血，全身寒毛直豎，僅有下體熱得像火燒，可惜他仍舊固執地遮著半張臉，美國只看見那只像要滴出血的半邊耳朵，還有不斷發出喘息的嘴。  
  
他還記得自己第一次射在英國嘴裡的時候，那傢伙雖然氣得滿臉通紅，還是含著眼淚把他的精液全吃下去。  
  
這絕不是自誇，美國明白自己的尺寸比一般人還要更大，而英國的腰這麼細，到底還能吞進去多少？他什麼話也沒說，一口氣脫掉兩人身上礙事的衣物，再把迷迷糊糊的英國從深陷的被窩裡拉起來，翻個身，讓對方將淚花的臉埋在枕頭中，臀部高高拱起，然後他提著堅硬的性器，重新插進去那個又軟又熱的洞裡。  
  
這次他放緩腰的力道，擺動的幅度從抽插改為仔細研磨，每當摩擦到深處時，那兒的軟肉都會微微發顫，欲拒還迎地吸著他的陰莖。英國發出甜膩到不行的呻吟，美國從來沒想過這個男人也會發出這種聲音，他簡直愛死了。  
  
「哈……不，不要再……快停下……美國啊……」  
  
英國被頂得全身發顫，再也承受不住更多刺激，手腳試圖往前爬，想不到又被抓著腰拖回原處。美國似乎是操到失去理智了，此時像頭年輕的雄獸，竟然用上力氣硬是將他的雙臂扣在身後，下半身像機械似地持續往濕熱的甬道裡搗弄，突起的筋脈和龜頭每一下都碾在最酥麻的地方，宣示主權似地留下自己的氣味。粗大的陰莖不斷進出體內，插入時將肉穴撐得飽滿，每當向後抽出的時候，又會帶來排泄般的快感。隨著節奏在前方晃動的陰莖一陣酸軟，開始汨汨滲出稀薄的液體，英國連呼吸都變了，聲音變得高亢還帶著哭腔。  
  
「美國！」他仰起下巴，求救似地嘶喊：「美國！不行、不要了……我快……」  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「廁所……我要去廁所！笨蛋！」  
  
「沒關係，就在這裡出來吧！反正你也看過我小時候尿床的樣子，這樣就扯平了。」  
  
當美國終於放開他的雙手，才剛恢復自由的英國掙扎著想爬起來，不料卻被身後的傢伙強硬地抬起雙腿，用極其羞恥的姿勢，四肢懸空地架在床沿，他的背脊緊密地貼合在美國的腹部上承受所有重量，而那根不知疲倦的東西甚至還在兩人緊密交合的部位淺淺抽送著。  
  
「不要這樣！放開我！放我下去啊啊啊！」  
  
「你真是囉嗦耶。」美國對他的哀鳴置若罔聞，從背後望去，那片被欲望染成粉紅色的耳朵和後頸相當性感，他正忙著在那兒留下一枚又一枚吻痕呢。  
  
「這樣……出不來……別看啊……」  
  
「沒辦法，我來幫你吧。」  
  
美國的聲線已經被欲望勾引得嘶啞，炙熱的呼吸每一下都噴在英國耳畔，他的胸口快要炸裂開來。美國讓英國躺回床上，左手按住他的腹部，右手抬起一條腿就開始硬幹了起來，此時全身酥軟的英國早已沒有力氣抵抗，他的目光失神，隨著上頭那傢伙強行的按壓和頂弄，下腹一陣發熱，陰莖前端的小孔不斷張合，一旦開始泌出液體便停不下來，忽然回神的英國瞪大眼睛，雙手無措地壓著柔軟的性器，眼睜睜看著淺黃色的液體滴滴答答漏個沒完，灑了自己滿腹部的尿液。  
  
沒想到在射精以前竟然先被操到失禁，僅存的理智終於崩塌，英國仰起脖子，發出細微的嗚噎聲，原本一直緊咬的穴口瞬間變得鬆軟，輕易就可以插進最深處，溫暖的肉壁諂媚地包覆住美國的陰莖，還會黏答答地滲水，身體已經完全被操開了，就連之前忍在嘴裡的呻吟和喘息也跟著放肆起來。Fuck！美國忍不住低吼。這個傢伙是怎麼回事？天生就讓男人幹的嗎？  
  
英國已經哭出來了。  
  
「笨蛋、可惡……美國你這笨蛋……」  
  
那連喉嚨都啞了的哭聲，傳到美國耳裡卻更像撒嬌，聽得他的心都軟了，連帶胯下爭氣的大傢伙也更硬了一圈。  
  
「已經排乾淨了嗎？」美國俯身親吻英國的額頭。「那就換我囉。」  
  
「什麼……等、等一下！」  
  
美國直起腰，一手抬起英國的下半身，用自己的重量將腫得發燙的性器完全壓進那令人瘋狂的肉穴裡。英國整個人陷在柔軟的枕頭堆中，無助地伸長雙臂，想從身邊抓住什麼能夠拯救他脫離這場過於激烈的性愛，但終究是徒勞無功。美國握住他下體那根不停晃動的陰莖，經過剛才的發洩後已經是半勃起的狀態了，跟隨自己擺動腰胯的頻率快速擼動，飽滿鼓起的陰囊是射精前的預兆，隨著英國一聲低吼，美國也在痙攣緊縮的炙熱肉道內噴出一股股濃精。  
  
「想起來了嗎？英國，當初的你就像現在這樣──把所有美麗和醜陋的、珍貴又骯髒的……全部都給了我。」  
  
他們無法再說話了，像兩頭瘋狂交媾的野獸，嘴的用途似乎只剩下啃咬彼此，直到濺血，鐵鏽般的血腥味更加刺激感官，讓他們想盡辦法要將對方吞進肚裡。  
  
然而英國還在高潮，這倒是讓美國初次開了眼界。隨著他的手每次強行擼動，那傢伙的陰莖都會噴出大量濁白液體，美國著迷地無法移開目光，濃稠精液隨著手勁連續射了十幾股才停下。真不愧是當初的殖民國啊！繁殖力特別旺盛，若是能和女性結合的話，一定能輕易受孕吧？落在這裡實在太浪費了。美國用手指沾著兩人精液，抹在英國微啟的嘴唇上。  
  
「來，自己舔乾淨。」  
  
接連達到頂峰的英國早已經意識不清，溫順地張開嘴，吸吮起了美國的手指，舌尖靈活地逗弄指腹，一邊發出淫穢的吸啜聲，像在給他口交。美國紅著臉，將手指從那張黏糊糊的軟肉裡抽離，只恨不得自己有兩根陰莖，可以同時塞住這傢伙上下兩張放蕩的嘴。  
  
被蹂躪的肉穴暫時還無法合攏，美國好奇的目光幾乎天真無邪，為了觀察這片神秘的紅色禁地，他再度將手指伸進裡頭，按壓著那些被磨得腫脹的濕滑嫩肉，才剛緩和下來的肉壁才受到刺激，立刻開始劇烈收縮。  
  
「真厲害啊。」美國讚嘆地說，「你看，已經開始流出來了哦！再用點力試試看。」  
  
「嗯……」英國精疲力竭地哼聲，連呼吸都格外吃力。  
  
在美國的注視下，些許白色精液逐漸從深紅色的腸肉深處冒出來，沿著臀縫滴濕床單，那是他剛才射在英國體內的東西。各式各樣的體液混在一起，融合成煽情的複雜氣味，留在一片狼藉的床單上。  
  
沒來由地，美國突然想要緊緊抱住身邊這個男人，再給他一個有史以來最溫柔的吻，而他也真的這麼做了。  
  
「英國，下次放假的時候我們去約會吧！去那些你想去的地方，找一間好吃的餐廳──先說好，我拒絕所有英式料理喔。」  
  
美國興高采烈地笑著。說也奇怪，以前從未考慮過的事情，只要想到是和眼前的人在一起，腦海裡的藍圖就能快速成型，像呼吸一樣自然，彷彿整個世界都是一片光明燦爛。  
  
「我們可以一起去遊樂場，最近我家有幾部好萊塢電影才剛上映，還有洛克菲勒中心的聖誕樹很壯觀！你也一定會喜歡的。」  
  
「哼……嗯……」  
  
「喂，英國，你有在聽嗎？」  
  
英國忽地抬起目光，深金色的濃密睫毛之間，一對翠綠眼眸明亮懾人。他伸出雙手環抱住美國的脖子，直接跨坐在對方腰際，湊上前去舔舐那雙夢寐以求的唇，啞著嗓子喃喃低語：不夠，我還要更多，繼續愛我吧。英國說著，主動來回擺動腰胯，蓄勢待發的陰莖半勃起著，反覆摩擦對方堅實的腹肌，濕漉漉的軟穴開始流出剛才被射入的精液，英國嘴角勾起一抹意味深長的微笑，竟讓美國一時之間也看出了神。啊，這該死的情色大使。  
  
把你的一切都給我吧！我的美國。是什麼時候呢？我大概從一開始就愛上你了，可憐我內心那孤寂千年的靈魂，至今仍然會夢見你。  
  
───  
  
一個難得晴朗的週末早晨，英國剛結束庭院裡的例行公事，帶著滿身泥土和玫瑰香，懷裡抱著剛簽收下來的包裹走進廚房。他再次確認了貼在紙箱上的名條，訂購人的框線裡確實寫著「阿爾弗雷德·F·瓊斯」，於是英國把包裹暫時擱在桌上，拿起話筒撥了通越洋電話，響沒幾聲就接通了。  
  
「你又網購了什麼？不要隨便買東西寄到我家，這裡不是你的倉庫！」  
  
「Wow！這麼快就收到了嗎？Amazon真的很厲害NAHAHAHAHA！」  
  
電話那頭的傢伙嗓門直破天際，吵得英國忍不住想要發火，就在他正要發作的時候，美國的下一句話立刻將他的怒吼堵回喉嚨裡。  
  
「Surprise！那是HERO我要送給英國的禮物喔！」  
  
「我的禮物？」英國停頓了一會兒，耳根不由自主地開始發燙。「我、我才不會因為這種事覺得開心！不過要是你苦苦哀求我收下來的話，也不是不可以……」  
  
「好啦，別鬧彆扭啦！趕快拆開來看看吧。」  
  
「……嗯。」  
  
英國從抽屜裡取出刀片，小心翼翼地割開包裝。每劃下一刀，他都能感受到自己的心跳加速，胸口像泡進溫泉水裡似地，暖烘烘的發燙。  
  
接著映入他眼裡的是一塊包在真空袋裡的水藍色平面物體。這是什麼？魔毯？  
  
「這是日本特別推薦給我的：老人看護專用的防污墊！規格還是醫療等級的喔！」跨過大西洋，美國的聲音聽起來自信滿滿，語速也比平時更快，幾乎可以想像得到那傢伙現在正一副連鼻子都要蹭上天的驕傲模樣。「只要事先鋪在床單上，無論是血、嘔吐物還是大小便失禁，都再也不用擔心了唷！我們下次來試試看吧☆」  
  
「你……你這……」  
  
英國簡直說不出話，鐵青著臉激動得全身都在發抖。  
  
「美國你這個大笨蛋！！！！」  
  
  
  
─THE END─  



End file.
